Decisiones
by Giselle Lestrange
Summary: Siempre hay decisiones que rompen tu corazón...


**DECISIONES**

SUMMARY: Siempre hay decisiones que rompen tu corazón...

Declaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes es mio-... bla bla bla... ustedes saben el resto.

NA: Este fic es en respuesta al reto de Crucio: Comunidad Mortifaga, que me hizo el honor de invitarme a su primer concurso "Halloween Mortifago 2011".

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué haces cuando tienes que elegir entre lo que quieres hacer y lo que esperas que hagas?<em>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Víctor?,- Preguntó Narcisa mientras se ajustaba la capa, para evitar que se colara el frío.<p>

-Ver las estrellas. –Respondió él - ¿No crees que son hermosas?,- Le preguntó mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en sus labios.

-Mmm...supongo -Contestó ella con cierta duda, Narcisa no podía dejar de pensar en que si alguien los veía sería el fin de su relación con Víctor.

-Relájate Cissy, todo va a estar bien. -Dijo mientras entrelazaba su manos para brindarle calor. –Ademas, no creo que nadie noté tu ausencia hasta dentro de algunas horas, así que relájate, ademas noches como esta no se pueden desperdiciar, ¿Alguna vez habías visto un cielo tan hermoso?

-Víctor… no estoy segura. Alguien nos pueden ver y...y...y... –La frase quedo inconclusa en el aire, ambos sabían que nadie se podía enterar de su relación, no después de todo el escándalo que la familia de Narcisa había pasado con Andrómeda.

-Cissy tranquila ya me encargue de todo. –La mirada tranquila y confiada de Víctor reconforto a Narcisa quien simplemente se lanzo a sus brazos, hallando un lugar seguro y cálido en donde descansar.

Hacia frío esa noche, el invierno iba a empezar pronto y su presencia iba a ser fuerte ese año, se notaba por los fuertes y fríos vientos que ya azotaban a Hogwarts a mediados de octubre.

-¿Tiene frío?

-Solo un poco… Víctor….¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –Narcisa observaba curiosa a ese chico Ravenclaw que las sostenía entre sus brazos bajo la seguridad de las sombras de los jardines de Hogwarts.

-Mira Cissy, este es mi último año aquí en Hogwarts y bueno… pues… yo solo quería...

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, alentándolo a que prosiguiera.

-Mira me gustaría hacer las cosas bien, dejar de escondernos y sentirnos culpables por cómo nos sentimos.

-Víctor tu sabes muy bien... – El no la dejó terminar.

-Shhh…. No tienes que decidir nada en este momento, pero quiero una respuesta, en Halloween habrá un baile y quiero que seas mi pareja.- Dijo mientras nervioso buscaba dentro de su bolsillo un objeto.

Su rostro se ilumino cuando su mano entro en contacto con un metal frío.

-Narcisa… no solo quiero hacer publica nuestra relación, si no también quiero formalizarla. –Su voz sonaba nerviosa y su mano extendía un delgado anillo de plata con las letras N&V grabadas por duendes.

-Te amo – Susurro, acercándose para que ella pudiera escucharlo. –Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Narcisa miraba en shock el anillo que Víctor sostenía en su palma.

-Afuera del Gran comedor en noche de brujas te voy a esperar … Solo necesitas llegar y usar esto. -Dijo colocando delicadamente el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Narcisa.

Después de eso Narcisa solo vio como las sombras se tragaban a Víctor mientras se alejaba de regreso al castillo, mientras ella aun seguía sin palabras o la mas mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Simplemente se quedo ahí parada en medio de la oscuridad, sujetando tan fuerte como podía aquella sortija.

* * *

><p><em>¿Amor o comodidad?<em>

* * *

><p>La noche de Halloween era mas que deslumbrante ese año, las decoraciones, el ambiente, todo era perfecto, excepto porque aun no llegaba ella...<p>

Víctor se estaba poniendo nervioso, explorando la idea de que ella no lo amara suficiente como para enfrentar a su familia y casarse con el.

Todos estaban ya adentro disfrutando del baile, por lo cuál cuando escucho unos pasos provenientes del final del pasillo volteo ansioso, esperando que fuera ella y fue ahí cuando el la vio, caminando con ese andar tan distintivo de ella, con una hermosa túnica blanca que la hacia ver una visión.

Detrás de él se oyó que se abrían de nuevo las puertas del Gran comedor, Víctor no se molesto a ver quien era la persona que ahora aguardaba junto a el en el pasillo, no tenia ojos para otra cosa que no fuera la celestial imagen que Narcisa brindaba esa noche.

- ¿Listo Narcisa? Vamos a llegar tarde. - Dijo Lucius llamando la atención de Víctor, quien no podía hacer otra cosa, mas que ver como Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a Narcisa la tomaba de la mano y pasaban junto a el.

Una lagrima solitaria fue lo ultimo que vio antes que ella desapareciera entra la multitud que rodeaba a la joven pareja felicitándolos por su reciente compromiso.

* * *

><p>¿Tomatosos? ¿Review's?<p> 


End file.
